


Your confusion makes me want to smile

by dragonndoggod



Series: sex, spies and other small lies [2]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Gen, M/M, Spies, Spy - Freeform, archer insipred, but totally love at first sight, it's love at first sight, older shirou, or maybe lust at first sight, poor shirou is just confused, shirou is a covert agent, shirou is a spy, younger yonekuni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9217916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: Yonekuni knows what he wants and what he wants is the one who saved him (it's love/lust at first sight).  Poor Shirou just wants to get stitched up and find out what the hell is going on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Both Yonekuni & Shirou are OOC. I love picturing Yonekuni falling in love at first sight, almost like how Shirou had been in the manga. Eager to be close to him and just saying whatever comes to his mind while Shirou more calm/stoic. This was originally going to just be in the Archer Universe. But after thinking about it, it's going to feature some characters, especially Malory Archer (who is Shirou's boss). But that will be in later parts, not at this moment. I'm extremely sorry that it's taking me so long to get this out. I haven't given up on writing, I've just been sucked into playing Skyrim that I've logged over way too many hours (best guess is 200 or so). That's the only excuse I have :(

He had expected a hospital to be constantly busy with emergencies, crying children and the possibility of a strong sterile scent.  At least, that's what he always pictured how it was supposed to be and what television has shown.  This one, though, lacked the constant bustle and the crying children.  It had the strong and slightly overpowering sterile scent.  But it was the near silence that bothered him, reminding him that _this_ wasn't a normal hospital, not one that serviced the public at least.  Going by the numerous security cameras that dotted the ceiling  of the building.

Yonekuni slouched in the chair, wondering if he had made a mistake, having insisted on going with _him_ after being questioned by the police.  But having witnessed what he had always believed to be a myth, of seeing the strength that rolled off of the older man's body, had him sticking his foot in his mouth.

The ringing of his phone broke the silence of the hallway, a glance down to see the number he had called well over an hour ago.  Wetting his lips, he answered the phone in mid ring.  Before he could open his mouth to greet Karen, the older woman swore in his ear.

"You leave a haste and vague message for me, something that just doesn't make any sense.  Before that, I get a call for your school because you've been suspended because you and a female classmate of yours were caught screwing in an empty class-"

"That's not my fault, you know," Yonekuni interrupted, knowing he had to choose his words carefully.

"Well, getting caught with the girl was.  But the damn school's heater broke during the day, do you know how fucking cold it is here?  I was just trying to get my body heat," he tried to explain, sitting back in the uncomfortable chair, kicking his feet in boredom.  "What kind of private school doesn't take care of their heater?  This wasn't my idea, remember?  I would rather be home."

"And now you got caught up in some sort of gun fight?"  Karen continued as though he hadn't interrupted her.  Which, he knew if she was focused on something, it was most likely that she didn't hear him.

"What kind of trouble are you getting into over there?  I thought having you at that school would at least help curb your out of control sex drive."

Huffing out a groan and sliding down the chair a little, Yonekuni listened as she continued before he tried once more in the hopes that she would at least hear him out.

"You wouldn't believe what I saw though," he sighed out, knowing a smile wanted to break through at the memory.  "He just knocked into me and this- his soul," taking a deep breath at the warmth that filled him and the racing of his heart.  He wondered if this is what girls feel when they talk about love at first sight.  It wasn't something he had believed in, but the racing feeling when he caught a glimpse of Shirou's soul.  The warmth of a touch and the focused attention the man had given during the situation.

Yonekuni swallowed and hoped what he was feeling wouldn't be picked up through the phone.  If Kunimasa found out he started crushing on someone he had just met, let alone a guy, he would never hear the end of it.  His mother, on the other hand, would be the one to help him get what he wanted.  Even if her methods weren't fully "legal".

"You found him," a near silent statement as Karen came to the realization that he had found the one that set his soul aflame.

Yonekuni gave a sound of agreement.  A feeling such as this rarely happened, everyone scrambling and struggling to find the one that settles their soul and he had found his.  Only a little moment between them and he could feel the mixture of calmness and the excitement over the whole ordeal.

"Karen, you should've seen him.  I-" Yonekuni swallowed past the growing lump in his throat, biting down on his cheek before the other end spoke up, her voice soft and reassuring.

"If you saw his soul, Yonekuni, you _need_ to keep this to yourself.  You'll put him in danger by spreading this.  If Makio gets a hold of this kind of information, who knows what kind of hell she'll raise if she ever finds out," Karen warned, leaving Yonekuni glad that he was alone so no one could see the wince that crossed his face.

Karen had been his second phone call, but she was the first to respond to his message.  His first was left on his mother's voicemail and the admission of what he witnessed in the hopes that he could use his mother's influence to get Shirou to notice him.

Under the watchful eye of the security cameras, Yonekuni listened as he pushed himself to his feet, pacing along the small waiting room.  Nodding to himself as the Karen spoke, Yonekuni turned on his heel and moved past the empty chairs, down the sterile hallway towards the door he had watched the older male being escorted into earlier.  Listening quietly, he could hear the muffled voices as he gave Karen a quick goodbye before ending the call and slipping it back into his pocket.

Taking a deep breath and steadying himself, Yonekuni didn't bother to knock and opened the door, slowly and softly enough to not alert the two.  Catching the hissing of pain and the clip of scissors, Yonekuni caught sight of the older male and the way only one set of eyes darted towards him and back to the doctor, the only indication that Shirou gave to his intrusion.

Shirou clenched his teeth as fingertips touched the raw area, cleaning the few stitches before stepping back, allowing him to slip his glasses back on.

"You're lucky that it's only a graze, so close to having it pierce your skull," the knowing look the doctor gave him, the one that he and his coworkers were known to frequent when they were injured on the job, which was quite a bit going by the quirking of lips.  "You're usually not this clumsy to get this close.  Something like this would be the result of Ms Kane or most likely Mr Sterling's dealings."

The wave of a hand as latex gloves were removed and tossed into the trash, Shirou gave him a half shrug and appeared to look down at his feet all the while glancing upwards through his lashes at the half opened door and the blond head peaking in.

"To be honest, I have no clue in hell as to what's going on.  I can't get anything out of the local authorities and I _really_ don't want to know.  This was supposed to be a vacation, something I've been wanting for a long time.  And you know how Malory won't hand out vacations unless there's something in it for her."

Shirou huffed out a breath, knowing he'd have to turn water into wine before he'd be able to wrangle something sort of rest from the older woman in the future.

The sound of the door fully opening as the teen stepped in.  Hints of color to the blond's cheeks resumed, flushing darkly when he caught his blue eyes.

"They were most likely after me," the teen stepped further in, closing the door behind him.  "My brother and I have been targeted by them before, I just didn't think they'd find me here."

Shirou eyed him, scowling at the "innocent" look the blond wore before sighing and turned back to the doctor, who wore sympathetic understanding look.

"Such luck that your vacation is interrupted like this," Shirou caught the teasing tone of the doctor's voice and the laugh before he turned.  "I'll contact Malory for you, so you won't have to deal with her.  I do believe that you're gonna be pulled into something not even Archer- well, maybe _he_ would enjoy it."

Another chuckle as the man made his way past the teenager, giving him a sly look before closing the door for their privacy.

Cursing his luck, Shirou gave the teen a look.

"So they were after you and not me," a brief nod, exhaustion catching up to him, which seemed to happen as of late.

"Why don't you explain somethings to me.  To start with, who are you?  Why, if these people were wanting to kidnap you, why bother shooting?  And why are you still here?  Shouldn't you be home right now?"

Eyes that darted to him and away, the scent of the male's pheromones that he must be unknowingly releasing had Shirou biting down on his cheek to keep from saying anything.  It would be best to not try to embarrass the younger madararui.

Yonekuni could feel the older male's gaze on him as he started to fidget in place, unsure if he should take a seat or just continue to stand.  The sound of defeat from Shirou, telling him to sit on the only chair.

"I can't go home because I'm at school abroad for this very reason.  See, my brother and I come from a _very_ prestigious family and because of our status of being from this family and heavyweights, we've been targeted by kidnappers before.  My brother stayed in Japan to be closer to the family and _I_ was chosen to go to school here," he rolled his eyes, enjoying the fact he could vent a little while being able to explain.

"I would have preferred to go where it's always warm, it would've been better on everyone," the snort from the bandaged male, he could feel a smile cross his lips.  "Anyway, I don't think they would have found me if I hadn't been suspended for being caught screwing to keep warm.  They want me for breeding, kinda like what my mom does."

"Who is your mom?"  Shirou asked, a look on his face telling him he was already dreading the answer to his question.

"Madarame Makio, which makes me Madarame Yonekuni," Yonekuni gave Shirou a small smile before he noticed the color draining from his face and the tensing of shoulders, fingers curling around the paper lining of the bed.  "What's wrong?"

"Madarame?  Makio?  Shit, shit, SHIT!"

The clanging of metal, the rush of a body towards a phone that lay on the counter as it started to ring and vibrate, the name of a person flashing across the touch screen as the device continued to ring.

"I _really_ don't want to answer that," the groan as teeth worried a bottom lip, eyes watching the blinking screen.

The fact that the male's voice sounded like he wanted to give up and _not_ answer the phone, fingers swiped to answer and like a switch, professionalism took over.  A brief and one sided, almost silent, conversation before the phone was held out towards him.  While Shirou's expression was nearly blank, eyebrows drawn down just enough to light the fight in grey eyes.

Yonekuni took the offered phone, hearing the slight accented voice of an older woman, as she congratulated him on hiring a new bodyguard.

A bodyguard that was standing across from him, something inside told him that being his bodyguard wasn't what Shirou was expecting.


End file.
